Enamorada
by Pretty.Little.Liars
Summary: The words 'I am' are potent words. Be careful what you hitch them to. The thing you are claiming has a way of reaching back and claiming you. ---- KogaKagome.


**Title:** Enamorada  
**Author:** Ugly.Beautiful  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Koga x Kagome  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** The words "I am" are potent words, be careful what you hitch them to. The thing you are claiming has a way of reaching back and claiming you.  
**Word Count: **927

**Disclaimer:** Summery is a quote by A.L. Kitselman and _Inuyasha_ belongs to the great Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

"_Inuyasha!_ I'm just so sick of- Ugh!" Kagome stomped her foot in frustration as she glared at the hanyou. 

A cowering Shippo hid behind Sango and Miroku while an amused Koga glanced back and forth between the arguing pair. He loved seeing that dog get yelled at.

"What is your _problem_, you wench?!" Inuyasha yelled back at her, either forgetting or not caring about the subjugation beads around his neck. "I was just trying to protect you!"

"_SIT_!" She yelled, causing Inuyasha to slam into the ground. "Protect me? _Protect me_? He wasn't _doing_ anything to me! But you, _you_ can run off in the middle of the night to find your precious Kikyo!" She spat out at him. "Who's entire goal, by the way, is to _kill you_! And you're too blind to see it! If _anyone_ needs protection, Inuyasha, it's you. Protection from your colossal ego!"

Struggling against the force that had slammed him into the ground, he muttered, "But that mangy wolf-"

"That mangy wolf has saved me just as many times as you!" Kagome said, causing Koga's chest to swell with pride. "And even though he has some princess who's prettier than me and stronger than me who hangs all over him, he doesn't run. Off. With. Her!" As Inuyasha's head appeared over the rim of the hole, she stared at him sadly. "I thought dogs were loyal, Inuyasha. Not _cheating bastards_!"

"What are you trying to say, wench? That you love that mangy wolf?!"

Without even thinking she yelled back, "Maybe I do love him Inuyasha!" A small part of her heart felt bad at the flash of hurt in his eyes, until that same part remembered he had been off gallivanting with an undead priestess all last night and she found she didn't really care. So she turned and walked off.

Partway down a path in the forest she vaguely thought led to the hot springs, someone grabbed her by the arm and she stopped. "Inuyasha, I don't want to-"

"It's me."

Kagome turned at the deep voice, eyes already wide and face blushing red as she remembered what she had blurted out. "Koga," she started, but stopped when she met his intense cerulean eyes.

"Kagome," he practically purred, one finger tracing the outline of her jaw. "Did you mean it? Really? You… love me?"

"I…" Face blushing madly, she took half-a-step backwards, letting his hand fall from her face to his side. "Inuyasha… and I just… wanted to… to… to…" She looked at him helplessly, flinching at the sadness in his eyes.

"Oh." He turned to glance off to the side. "Oh," he said again.

Kagome opened her mouth and then let it fall closed. What could she say? Sorry I used your unwavering affection to make the guy I love jealous? Whoops, her bad. And it wasn't like she didn't _like_ Koga. He was very…

… handsome.

Dappled light fell across his face, highlighting his chiseled jaw and sloping nose. His finely arched brows were furrowed as he stared off to the side. She blinked at his profile. Why had she never noticed how handsome he was before?

"Koga, I-" She broke off as he turned to look at her, dark hair swinging to and fro around his shoulders and his blue eyes bore into hers like endless pools of water.

Koga paused and lifted a brow as Kagome sputtered and blushed fire. "Kagome?" He asked, stepping forward, stopping when her blush deepened and she ducked her head.

_I don't like Koga, I don't like Koga, I don't like Koga,_ Kagome told herself over and over again. _I was just saying it. I _was_. I don't like Koga, I-_ She squeaked when she realized his chest was right in front of her face. Slowly, she glanced up, past his wide shoulders, and smooth neck, only to find his eyes staring straight into hers.

Koga grabbed her chin in gentle fingers when she tried to glance down again. There was a smile on his lips. "You are blushing, my Kagome." His smiled deepened when she blushed harder. "Are you sure you do not love me?"

"I… I…"

He sighed, stepping back and dropping her chin. "My father once told me to always believe in myself in battle, you know," he said out of nowhere. "He always said to tell myself that I would win, to say it over and over."

Kagome was confused. "Um… okay…"

"Do you know why he told me that?" She shook her head. "He said that to say something would make it true."

Her eyes widened when she realized what he was hinting at. Did it make what she said true? Did she… did she love him because she said it? Or… did she say it because she already loved him subconsciously? And saying it just made her realize it. Ohhh… this was not a good day.

"Kagome." She looked up. "I don't know if you meant it when you said it, but I do believe in what my father said." He leaned closer. "And I love you, too." His lips brushed against hers so softly it was almost as if she wasn't there at all. Then he leaned up to whisper in her ear. "Because you are _my_ woman." And with a wink and a roguish smile, he walked back to the others.

Kagome watched his retreating figure, feeling an inexplicable urge to go after him, and sat down heavily on the ground. She covered her face with her hands. "I am never speaking again."

* * *

**A/N:** This was all brought on in Spanish class last week. Stupid pop quiz. The whole time I was taking it I kept telling myself, "You will pass, you will pass, you will pass." And wouldn't you know, I aced the stupid thing. Hells yeah! And don't even try to tell me you haven't told yourself something because you thought saying it would make it true. Because then you would be lying. And lying is wrong. You know that old quote, "I think, because I am." Yeah well, "I am, because I think." 

XP

P.S. And by the way, _Enamorada_ is Spanish for either, "in love" or "a lover." I used the feminine form of the word since it's Kagome with the love him, love him not, problem.


End file.
